


Living in the Garden of Evil

by SpartFarkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, priest!michael and heratic!lucifer, priestkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Michael is a good man and a good priest. That is, until Luce comes into his parish and proceeds to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lana Del Rey's Gods and Monsters. Written for my dear friend. Warning for blasphemy, so if you're a Catholic or get uncomfortable with blashphemy, you've been warned.

If one were to ask Father Michael what his sermon had been about only a few hours earlier, he wouldn't have been able to tell. He would, however, be able to perfectly describe the way one of the members of his congregation had tortured him that day. 

He could describe with perfect accuracy the color of Luce's eyes and the way they were filled with mischief as they followed Michael's every move. The good Father could also tell you the way Luce's tongue had just barely flicked over the tips of Michael's fingertips when he laid the Body of the Holy Host on that poor sinner's tongue, despite the fact that Luce had not once gone to confession and actually confessed his sins. His mind had no trouble recalling the way Luce's fingers had twisted around the rosary and the way his tongue had darted out to wet his lips, all only happening when Michael was sure to see it.

Michael could also tell about how Luce's quiet, pleasure filled gasps filled the confessional as Michael relentlessly pounded into him.

It was a sick and twisted game the two of them had been playing, almost since the first day Luce had shown up for in his parish about three months ago. Michael remembered it well. It had been the start of his descent into his own personal hell, with no one to blame but himself and the beautiful heretic he was currently fucking in secret inside the House of God that he was supposed to be in charge of.

He was furious with Luce. Michael would have been strong enough to resist the temptation had it not been for Luce's perseverance and silver-tongued sweet talk. He dragged his nails down Luce's exposed side, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Luce moaned and rolled his hips against Michael.

That was a lie. Michael realized that when Luce's moan made his arousal spike. Luce was his big sin, and it was getting to the point where Michael was unsure if confessing his sin would even help his case. But Luce was a drug that he was addicted to, in the way that he moved and spoke and looked at Michael with those eyes that could see through every flimsy shield Michael put up. And Michael wasn't quite ready to give up that sinful addiction.

With a gasp of his own, Michael slammed his hips into Luce's once more and came hard. As soon as he'd pulled out and cleaned off, Michael tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. He left Luce's side of the confessional and quietly went back to his own, grateful for the partition that once again separated them.

“You know, one of these days you will cuddle with me after we fuck instead of just leaving me to clean myself up,” Luce said with a chuckle. Michael could hear the smirk.

Michael rolled his eyes. “One of these days you'll properly confess.” He ignored the fact that he sounded out of breath, especially since he'd have time to catch it again.

“I've told you before, Father. I invented sin. I am the Devil after all.”

“Lying is a sin.” There was no bite in Michael's reply, as he'd said the same thing time and again. He could hear Luce chuckle and the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

“So is homosexual sex in a confessional, but that didn't stop you before. Thank you, Father, for your time. I'll see you again an hour before evening mass.”

“I hope you don't show up,” Michael replied as Lucifer left the confessional.


	2. Chapter 2

Luce hummed contentedly as his head hit the back of the pew, which Michael thought in the back of his mind had to hurt. The quiet moan sent shivers through Michael though it reminded him that there was a reason he was blowing Luce in the pew. He pulled off Luce and frowned.

“You're supposed to be praying, Luce. That was the deal.” Michael watched as Luce processed what he'd said. The subsequent smirk that Luce flashed Michael simultaneously turned him on more and made him worry slightly.

“You're right, Father. How could I have forgotten,” Luce said as he tangled a hand in Michael's hair. “Where shall I begin? Oh, I know. Dear God, thank you for Father Michael, his adept mouth, and thick co-”

“Luce!” Michael frowned at Luce again, who was smirking like he'd told the funniest joke. “Start with Our Father and then say a Hail Mary.”

“Only I you keep blowing me.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Our Father who art in Heaven...”

Michael nodded briefly before taking Luce's erection back into his mouth. Luce let out a breathy groan, but continued to recite his prayer like he said he would. Luce's hand stayed tightly in Michael's hair while the other one went to pull at the rosary around the priest's neck.

It was Michael's turn to moan, which caused them both to freeze. Luce paused in his prayer and pulled at the rosary again, testing out its effect on Michael. Michael's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled around Luce's erection.

“Oh, well, that's interesting.” Luce smirked. He pulled on it sharply, causing Michael to slide forward until he began to gag. “And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.”

Michael groaned as he gripped Luce's hips. He pulled his head back, glad when Luce let the rosary slide through his fingers. Once Michael got to the tip of Luce's erection, Luce pulled the rosary tight once again. It was clear to Michael that Luce was completely in control of this situation, and that was more than okay with him.

Luce began reciting Hail Mary while Michael bobbed his head up and down on Luce's cock with renewed vigor. If Michael had the mental capacity to actually think about anything besides Luce's erection and the fact that his pants were getting way too tight, he would have been proud of the way Luce's voice stayed steady. At least, it had been steady until about halfway through the prayer, when the words were punctuated with gasps and groans.

Luce came without ceremony just moments after he'd finished his prayer. Michael swallowed every last drop, not wanting to get any on the pew, carpet, or his clothes. With a breathy sigh, Michael pulled off and rested his head on Luce's knee, the closest they'd ever gotten to cuddling. Luce, however, had other ideas, and tugged on Michael's rosary until they were nose to nose.

“Thank you, Father. I can tell my life has become more enriched since finding prayer,” Luce mocked, though he ended his sentence with a kiss almost too gentle for Michael. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Michael shook his head. “No, I'll be fine. I need to clean up and reflect before mass this evening.” He stood up slowly, watching his rosary slip out of Luce's fingers. 

Luce tucked himself back into his pants. “Alright. I'll stay for mass and hang around after. I'll repay the favor then.”

“It's not necessary,” Michael said as he began to walk away.

“Good thing I'm doing it for me, then,” Luce replied as he stretched out on the pew with an indecency that seemed almost worse than the sin the two of them had just committed. “See you soon, Father.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few hours after mass that Michael was laying nude on his humble bed with Luce between his legs. His eyes were shut tight, partially in pleasure but also because he was afraid to look around his room and risk his eyes meeting with the eyes of God or a saint. Religious paintings and statues were very carefully arranged around the room, as priests' rooms were often like, and yet it didn't seem to deter Luce from coming in and undoing the holy man bit by bit.

Luce pulled off just as soon as Michael was fully hard and starting to leak. Michael opened his eyes and glared down at Luce, who merely chuckled.

“Relax, Father. I just have something I'd like to try, if you'd permit me. I'll get right back to sucking your-”

“Yes, fine. Do what you need to.” Michael sighed and watched Luce with wary eyes. Luce grinned and pulled something out of his jacket pocket, which Michael just noticed he was still wearing. “And then take your clothes off. I don't want to be the only nude one.”

“You always were so demanding,” Luce said quietly and almost fondly. Michael frowned.

“What?” Seeing as they'd only been intimate like this for about a month, Luce's comment made no sense to Michael. Luce shook his head slightly and smiled.

“It's nothing. Now.” Luce pulled handcuffs from his pocket. “You always like to tangle your fingers in my hair and touch me while I blow you. I want to see what happens when we take that ability away from you.”

The handcuffs made Michael nervous, but he let Luce cuff one wrist. “I'm not certain this is wise.”

“Trust me.” Luce laced the handcuff through one of the rails on the bed and cuffed the other wrist. He sat back and smirked at the sight. 

Michael tugged at the restraint, but realized he was going no where. He shifted slightly to make himself a little more comfortable.

“I love the sight of you like this. Completely debauched.” Luce kissed Michael briefly, and once again all too gentle, before scooting back to once again settle between Michael's legs.

“Sometimes you make me wonder if we've met before, but I know that cannot be the case,” Michael said quietly.

Luce smiled, which seemed to look almost sad to Michael, before suddenly taking Michael into his mouth. Michael promptly forgot what he'd been about to say and threw his head back with a groan.

Michael tugged at his restraints, and when the cold metal bit into his skin, he found himself not minding the sensation much at all. He struggled against it a little more when he felt Luce hollow out his cheeks, creating the perfect sensation. “Luce...”

Luce pulled off rather suddenly. “I want to hear you curse and take the Lord's name in vain. I want to hear you be verbally blasphemous.”

“No.” Michael shook his head. “Let me have something. You've destroyed me in every other possible way. Let me have this.”

“You still have a lot. I've corrupted you, dear Father, but I have not yet destroyed you. So don't you say that I have. You have no idea.” Luce licked the tip of Michael's erection. “Give me this. Say it and I'll keep going.”

“Luce...” Michael groaned. “Please.”

Luce teased Michael once again by taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue before pulling back off. “You know what it'll cost.”

“Damn it, Luce, just do it.” Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a shuddering sigh.

“You can do better than that,” Luce admonished. Michael growled in frustration.

“Fuck, Luce, get on with it already.”

Luce smirked. “That'll do for now, but you will take the Lord's name in vain by the time I'm done with you.” Before Michael could respond, Luce once again took all of Michael in his mouth and continued as if he'd never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean there's no smut in this chapter? Sorry, guys, but I needed to put in a bit of plot. Don't worry, there'll be smut before you know it. Although, it is likely I won't update until after November...or at least very rarely in November.

Luce left as soon as the two of them were done as per usual, which left Michael to his own thoughts. Normally guilt and grief at committing such an awful sin would cloud his mind, but tonight, all Michael could thing about were the strange things Luce had been saying with more and more frequency- little things that made Michael uncomfortable with how familiar they were. There were also the lingering kisses and the looks Luce gave Michael when he thought no one was looking. Michael resolved to try to talk to Luce about it next time they met, just to see if he could figure out one of the many mysteries of Luce.

The next time they met, however, did not go as Michael wanted it to.

It started off with their normal, dangerous flirtation. Luce was giving Michael these looks during the sermon and communion, Michael tried to ignore him, and the two of them met up in the confessional once everyone else had confessed. 

“Father, forgive me, for I am about to sin,” Luce said with a smirk that Michael could hear though he wasn't looking at Luce.

“Luce, not right now. There's something I need to speak with you about.” Michael could hear nothing but silence from the other end. “Sometimes, the way you speak...you act as if we've met before. Why is that?”

“You know, I'm not really in the mood for this kind of conversation, Michael. We should do something else.”

“Again, you speak as if you know me. No one calls me by my first name except you on the rare occasion. The way you look at me sometimes, even the way you kiss me...it doesn't quite make sense to me. I've never done this sort of thing before, but I'm positive that people doing what we're doing don't kiss the way you kiss me.” Michael let that all sink in for a moment. “Is there a reason for all of this?”

“I'm offended. Do you not enjoy my kisses?” Luce once again smirked, which irritated Michael more than it should have.

“No, but it's beside the point. Do you always avoid the question like this?”

“Only when I don't want to answer it,” Luce admitted nonchalantly. Michael sighed.

Silence filled the space between them and made it too loud for Michael to think. Just when he was about to say something, Luce spoke first.

“We're actually archangels. I'm Lucifer and you're Michael. We loved each other very much, but you cast me out of Heaven after a long fight. We were supposed to fight once more and bring about the apocalypse, but that didn't happen. And now you've fallen and lost what made you an archangel, so you're merely a human. I'm here to somehow make you remember or find your Grace to turn you back, whichever comes first.” Lucifer sounded almost bored. “And, I figured, while I'm here, I might as well enjoy the kind of relationship we used to have- or, at least, as close to what it was since you're just a human and therefore incapable of being the way we were.” 

Michael was silent a long time before sighing. “So you don't wish to discuss it. Very well. I believe we're done for today.” He smoothed out his clothing before opening the door.

“Wait.” Something in Luce' voice made Michael pause and close the door again. “You'll understand in time.”

Michael wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to believe or he really did, but Luce's words did a lot to put his mind at rest. “Very well.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend's birthday. Happy birthday mariska!

Luce gripped Michael's hips tightly as they kissed on Michael's bed. Luce was stretched out comfortably with Michael on his lap, the conversation from days ago long put behind them. Michael's hands moved up to tangle in Luce's hair tightly.

It reminded Luce of before. Of impossibly tender kisses mixed touches that bordered on painful. Things were kinder between them then, a lot less tense. Yet, with the two of them, things could never be completely sweet. There was always that competition, that urge to win the power struggle. It was well before the first time they'd had sex, but the intimacy had been better then. They used to push themselves together so close that it almost seemed as though little pieces of their very being stayed with the other when they pulled away. 

Michael rolled his hips, bringing Luce back into the now. He pulled Michael's sleep shirt off slowly, teasing the priest's skin with feather light touches. Michael was impatient, that much was apparent to Luce, but it was finally Luce's turn to take control of this twisted dance they were doing. Michael's fingers gripped tightly at Luce's undershirt, which Luce finally allowed to be pulled off him. It left them both in their underwear, though the necklace that Michael always wore stayed around his neck. The simple cross should have made him uncomfortable, but Luce found comfort in it and the way it reminded him of Michael's constant faith even when they were younger.

Michael had been prattling on and on for sometime, long enough that Gabriel had already fallen asleep once and wandered off twice. Raphael was listening intently, as per usual, despite being the youngest of the group. But Luce had been more focused on the melodic sound of Michael's voice and the way his presence was firm and far-reaching. He might not have been listening to the words Michael was sharing with them, mostly because he'd heard them so many times before, but Michael still had Luce's undivided attention.

A moan slipped out from between Lucifer's lips as Michael, here in the present, took his erection out from their cloth confines and began stroking it eagerly. Luce couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips, which made Michael frown.

“You seem distracted. I thought this would help bring your attention back to me,” Michael explained.

“Forgive me, Father, for I was thinking of days gone by and wishing you could remember them as well.” Luce's smirk grew and, before Michael could respond, he reached in to Michael's underwear and pulled out his erection in reciprocation. 

Michael's hand stilled on Luce's erection for just a moment before he continued moving his hand up and down in a technique much improved from when he and Luce first started this. Luce matched Michael's pace as his free hand move from Michael's hip to his head. With a gentle push to the back of Michael's head, Luce brought their foreheads together to make it easier for him to pepper Michael's lips with the occasional nip or kiss. The hand stayed on Michael's head, tangling lightly in the short hair.

“Luce,” Michael murmured. Luce smirked and placed a kiss on Michael's lips before he shifted them enough to allow Luce to take both of them in his hands. Michael sighed in pleasure as he thrust up into Luce's hand and against Luce's erection.

The way Michael had said his nickname reminded Luce of all the different ways Michael used to say his name. It was amazing, really, how many different ways Michael could say his name, and how each way was different. More often that not, it was said as a way to let him know that Michael was irritated with him. Every once in a while, though, when they were in private or in the back of their minds, Michael had this special way of saying it that made Luce feel as if nothing else mattered. 

At that memory, Luce's hips jerked against Michael's. They'd set up a quicker pace without Luce noticing. Luce was more than happy with this, pleased that this alone was enough to make the priest lose his stony exterior. Soft noises were coming from Michael's mouth as his hips rolled against Luce, both hands tight in Luce's hair. Their foreheads were still touching, and when Michael moved just right, it brought their mouths together as Michael's necklace hit Luce's chest. It was one of the most intimate things they'd done yet, and neither of them was penetrating the other. 

It reminded Luce so much of the intimacy from before that with a few more stokes of his hands and a couple more pumps of his hips, Luce was coming over his hands and Michael's erection. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a broken groan, sending Michael over the edge with just a few more distracted strokes. Michael slumped against Luce, tired from the day and the overwhelming orgasm. 

Luce stayed for a few moments until he was confident that he'd be able to move without falling. With a sigh, he shifted Michael off him and got off the bed. He'd love to stay one night, but he wouldn't anytime soon because he didn't think he'd be able to stand waking up and realizing that Father Michael wasn't the same as the Michael he loved.

“Goodnight, Father,” Luce said as he quickly redressed.

“Goodnight. I trust I'll see you in confessional soon, Luce, and properly,” Michael replied, though he was half asleep. “Your soul does need saving.”

“Very well, Saint Michael.” Luce rolled his eyes. He left without another word.


End file.
